


blackout

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Again, Art School, Confessions, High School, M/M, Slow Build, i am trash, idk what else to tag, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi, Guanlin, do you have a minute?" Hyungseob ask and smiles."H-Hello, uh, yes sure." What answer is that? You look like an idiot. Guanlin scolds himself internally."Cool, just a few questions, will that be alright?"For the record, he'll do anything for Hyungseob but this was too sudden and Guanlin might make a fool of himself, like he always do in front of his crush. He has to prepare for about two days, minimum, before facing Hyungseob. He isn't prepared.





	blackout

**Author's Note:**

> that hyungseob cam made me do this,, i badly wanted a hyungseob/guanlin interaction ㅠㅠ that was the best 20 seconds of my life ㅜㅜ  
> sorry for errors, i'll fix it later. i made this in one sitting so yea lmao  
> enjoy~~

It's that time of the year again. That time of the year where students forget to eat their lunches even when it's chicken day. So busy that their teachers let them practice for their acts even if it's math class. It's Performance Month once again. The time when all of the students go head to head to prove that they have the talents. It's an art school after all. This might get them scouted through different fields of arts that they wish to be in. 

 

For Guanlin, it's his first time hearing about this. Of course, he's driven to do the best he could, telling himself that he might not be good in speaking the Korean language but he can certainly ace rapping.

"You're really doing this, hyung?" One of his friends, Samuel, asked him as he looks at the flyer Guanlin's holding.

_I'm really doing this. I can do this._

"Of course, I am. Gotta show them what I got." Guanlin gives Samuel a smug expression before keeping the flyer inside his bag. 

They're in the cafeteria now, well, it may look like it but during these times it turns into a public practice room rather than a cafeteria. You could hear the dance teams' boombox and laptops from the side and the bands' keyboards and guitars playing harmoniously, even with the loudness of the stereos, near them.

As Guanlin scans the place, and while Samuel eats his lunch like he hasn't eaten for a week, Seonho rushes into their table with his tray full of food.  _I thought one chicken per person, why does this kid have three?!_

"Hyung!" Seonho yells making Samuel startled, almost throwing his soup. He sits beside the Samuel, across Guanlin.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Guanlin greets Seonho with a smile. He's got a really soft spot for the other, treats him like a real younger brother.

"The lunch lady gave me two more pieces of chicken! Isn't she amazing?!" Seonho laughs and the two follows. "Oh, and have you heard?"

"What?"

"The broadcasting club is interviewing random students who will join the competitions." 

Samuel's eyes widens, turning to look at Guanlin then to Seonho. "Ooh, are you telling us this because..." 

Samuel's tone doesn't seem right.

"...Hyungseob hyung is the one interviewing?"

_I knew it,_ Guanlin cursed internally.

The two young boys' eyes turns to Guanlin, and he really does not want to talk about this now.

"Hyungseob hyung might interview you!" Seonho chirps.

"Could you keep it down a little?!" Guanlin angrily whispers making the two giggle with joy.

 

-

 

The broadcasting club is busy as usual. Even busier that it's performance month. They don't really know if this is a good thing or a bad thing, but it could be both. 

Hyungseob was assigned to interview students who'll participate in the upcoming dance, rap, and band competitions. So far, he has interviewed five people from the dance teams, but he can't seem to catch to people joining the band and rap competition.

He goes back to the broadcasting club room after a few roaming. 

"Done already?" Gwanghyun ask as soon a Hyungseob enters the room. Hyungseob sighs and slumps himself onto one of the office chairs.

"Let me just take a break." Hyungseob breathes, grabbing the paper from his slacks and unfolding it. "I've interviewed...Jihoon, Justin...all of the dance team members, probably. I still need to find Jinyoung ssi, Dongho sunbae, Jaehwan hyung, and the new kid Guanlin."

Gwanghyun's ears perks upon hearing the name Guanlin, "Hmm, Guanlin? I've seen hin around, didn't know he'll be joining."

Hyungseob turns to look at his friend, "Yeah, he's joining the rap competition." 

"Really? That's nice," Gwanghyun stands up from his seat to check something from the cabinets. "anyway, if you're gonna sit there all day you won't make it to the deadline." The older jokes. 

"Oh, shit. Right, sorry hyung!" 

 

-

 

It's five minutes before the next period but the students don't really care. They barely have any lessons these days since the school prioritize this occassion so much. So Guanlin and Seonho are taking their time arranging their stuffs inside their lockers. As for Samuel, he had dance practice after lunch, he had to leave them early.

 

"Ah, I still don't know what my rap will be about." Guanlin sighs, taking out a notebook from his locker. He close the locker and puts the notebook in his bag.

"How about your one-sided love for  _you know who._ " Seonho suggest.

"Voldemort?"

"What? No. I meant—"  Seonho stops his sentence midway and points to someone using his lips. Guanlin furrows his eyebrows in cofusion but Seonho aggressively points his lips more. The older turns to look at the figure Seonho is pointing at.

Guanlin's eyes almost pops out, as well as his heart.  _What is an angel doing here on earth?_

He completely lost his senses and just stare at the figure, which Seonho finds very amusing. "Oh, Seonho-ya!!" The  _angel,_  as Guanlin likes to call him, calls out Seonho's name.

The younger waves his hand in greeting, "Hyungseob hyung!" He smiles, which Hyungseob returns (and Guanlin almost falling, again, then and there).

"Oh Guanlin ssi." Hyungseob says, calmly, walking closer to the two. The hallway still has a few people but Guanlin can only hear Hyungseob's cute voice.

Seonho notices that Guanlin is not going to respond any time soon, so he lightly hits his hyung's arm to stop him from daydreaming. Guanlin looks at Seonho and the younger gestures Guanlin to look at Hyungseob.

"Hi, Guanlin, do you have a minute?" Hyungseob ask and smiles. 

"H-Hello, uh, yes sure."  _What answer is that? You look like an idiot._ Guanlin scolds himself internally.

"Cool, just a few questions, will that be alright?"

For the record, he'll do anything for Hyungseob but this was too sudden and Guanlin might make a fool of himself, like he always do in front of his crush. He has to prepare for about two days, minimum, before facing Hyungseob. He isn't prepared. 

He just nods as answers.

"Okay, first one, how are you feeling joining the competition for the first time?" Hyungseob looks at him expectantly, he turns to look at Seonho for help but he sees the other one running away from the scene. 

"S-Seonho!"

"Good luck, hyung!" Seonho shouts back before entering the cafeteria once again. Guanlin's face feels hot and he guess his ears are turning red.

He looks at Hyungseob, who's still looking at him brightly. 

"Um, well, nervous? I guess...because there are people who I will compete with that are much better than me." He answers honestly.

Hyungseob nods, pouting unintentionally, and Guanlin could've sworn the other said  _no, you're gonna do great_ or maybe it's just his brain making cheesy scenarios again.

"Next one, do you think you can beat Jonghyun sunbae? He's been competing since he's a freshman." 

Guanlin didn't know where the sudden confidence come from but maybe it's because of the the encouraging smile Hyungseob is giving him. Maybe.

"I think I can. I will do my best to win the comptetition." 

"Ooh, I like that." Hyungseob chuckles and looks at the piece of paper he's holding, "Well, thank you for the time Guanlin ssi! I'm looking forward to you performance. Fighting!"

"Thank you so much." Guanlin smiles before Hyungseob leaves to find the other participants that he has to interview.

 

-

 

Guanlin should've seen this coming.

The next day, he finds Seonho on their usual table with Samuel, Jihoon and Daehwi, all looking at him mischievously. Guanlin breathes in and out and prepares for the worst.

"Seonho told us!" Jihoon chirps. 

"You survived." Daehwi congratulates him.

"We have waited for a century, about time." Samuel says as a matter of factly.

Seonho is smiling like a proud mother beside his hyung. "I told them." The younger happily announced.

_No kidding._

"Thank you, Seonho. Now I'm even more nervous for the competition."

"Don't be! Hyungseob told me about you joining and he seems very excited." Jihoon says which made everyone in their table cheers.

_They're good friends, they're good friends._ Guanlin tries to convince himself, as the bell rings signalling lunch is ending soon.

 

-

 

Two weeks had passed and the contest is around the corner. Guanlin seems more excited than nervous. His friends are eagerly cheering for him even with their own busy schedule. Seonho with his band practice, Jihoon and Samuel for their dance, and Daehwi for the singing competition.

As for his lyrics, Seonho suggests he should write something that he wants everyone to hear. And what more could Guanlin want everyone to know than his love for a certain junior that happens to be an angel in disguise.  _Yeah, you can say he's crazy._

 

-

 

The day of the contest came and what more to do than to get nervous and wish for it to end already, right? But that's not what Guanlin's going to do. As he sees Hyungseob there on the side below the stage, ready to take pictures of the contestants when they go up the stage.

 

 

It took all of Guanlin's self confidence to stand up there on stage while everyone looks at him expectantly. He remembers to breathe and tell himself that this is his chance to show his talent to everyone.

 

And before he knows it, it's already the announcing of winners. _It's been a long night._

 

Guanlin ends up on second place, while the undefeated senior Kim Jonghyun places at first. He kind of expects it, but he still feels a bit sad. Although Jonghyun sunbae congratulates him and tells him that Guanlin should hang out with him before he graduates.

 

Some are happy, some are disappointed about theur results but they did it. And his friends still have to compete tomorrow night and the next day after that. He's just going to cheer for them like they cheered for him.

"Hyung!!" He hears Seonho's voice from the massive crowd on the campus ground. He turns to see Samuel, Daehwi and Seonho walking happily towards him.

"Congratulations, dude! That was such a great performance!" Samuel cheers, gathering the four of them for a group hug.

"Thanks, man." Guanlin's pain from before submerged and he turns to smile at the three. He didn't noticed Jihoon walking to them with Hyungseob beside him.

 

"Guanlin! You were amazing back there." Guanlin hears Jihoon's voice and to his surprise, he sees Hyungseob smiling proudly besid the other.

"Yeah, you look very cool there."

There it is, Hyungseob's smile that makes everything better and worse for him at the same time. He stands there, frozen, until Samuel taps his side to take him back to his senses.

"O-oh, thank you, hyung and Hyungseob ssi." 

He sees Hyungseob pout, faking that he's hurt, "Are we still not close? I'm hurt Guanlin-ah."

"A-Ah, s-sorry—"

"I'm just kidding!!"

The four audiences, mainly Jihoon, Samuel, Daehwi and Seonho, looked at each other.  _Should we go?_ Daehwi mutters. Jihoon nods and excuses themselves.

Guanlin internally panics once again. But Seonho grabs his attention, whispering  _just tell him hyung_ to Guanlin before they leave to find some of their friends.

 

The two of them ended up sitting on the mini stage close to the broadcasting building, which the seniors often use to practice for their play and perfomances. They have that power for being seniors.

 

"Those lyrics..." Hyungseob starts ending the silence they've had for a while, "were really from the heart. I felt it."

"Ah, those..." Guanlin shakes his head. "They are. I wanted to tell everyone about it for a while."

"You do?"

"Yeah, because I'm afraid to tell them to the person who I wrote those lyrics for." Guanlin pursed his lips before looking at Hyungseob, who he sees looking at his shoes.

"And who is that?" Hyungseob lifts his head to look back at Guanlin.

"...You." 

"Me?" Hyungseob's breath hitches and stares at Guanlin.

"Yeah, those words  _If you're hearing this, I've always loved you. I'm always hear for you._ Sounds cliché but true."

"Really..."

"Yeah, crazy right? But I've liked you for a while now. It's fine if you don't reciprocate. I just wanted you to know."

As Guanlin confess, Hyungseob looks at him in awe and notices his own heart skipping a beat inside his chest. He smiles and thinks,  _I reciprocate._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> thank you for reading :))


End file.
